We met like strangers
by l0st-b0nes
Summary: ' -I was staring, I know but I couldn't help but think why this beautiful man was talking to me. "I'm Edward" he started and I wanted to cry with how perfect his name was. I have always loved the name Edward, it's so old fashioned and romantic. Is this strange to think this? He was a stranger after all. "Bella" I replied and his smile was perfect - '
1. Chapter 1 : Bella Swan

**Ok, so i've had this idea and I'm going to put this into play. I've done a story with the vampires and now I'm going to just have some plain old human interaction. I hope you're ready for this!**

O0o

Chapter One : Bella Swan

o0o

And here we go again. I got myself into the same shit old routine each darn day. I get up, shower, get dressed, eat a pop tart, catch the train to work, work, catch the train home and sit in front of the tv watching some saps falling in love; whilst eating a tub on Ben and Jerry's. Oh I left out the part where the only interaction I get is from my 2 year old cat, Maurice.

I miss the days of living with my father, yes – he was at work a lot but at least I had an excuse to cook dinner for someone other than myself.

And it was that time of the night where I sat my ass down on the couch, got the only two men I loved, Mr Ben and Mr Jerry and indulged into watching shit. I wore my grey sweat pants and hideously patterned tank top and let my mind wonder and carbs let loose on my body.  
It didn't take long for me to get interrupted which was strange as I never have visitors at this time of the night. I thought about running and getting changed, but the effort was too much and I really couldn't give a shit who saw me like this.  
I slowly dragged my body off of the couch and made my way too the door; unlocking the locks once I got there. I opened the door to a familiar face that lit up with excitement. Well, until her eyes wondered down my body and a little frown took over.  
"Oh Bella" Alice sighed as she took in my fashion sense. Alice was my best friend. No, my only friend and she was the best _only_ friend I could ask for. It was also strong that she was very fashion orientated and always wanted me to be wearing the high street trends and in all honesty – that wasn't me.  
"Alice! What are you doing here?" I asked as I stood aside and let my little pixie inside my apartment. I watched her as she noted the blanket and pot of ice cream left on my sofa. She cocked and eyebrow and started laughing.  
Alice was wearing a perfect fitting, black cocktail dress with matching shoes and clutch. It looked like someone was going out clubbing.  
Oh shit.

"Well Bridget Jones" she laughed some more, I rolled my eyes " We're going clubbing"  
Tsk. I, Bella Swan does not go clubbing and when I have it's only cause this girl here has pulled me out of my apartment limb by limb.  
"Alice, it's a Thursday – who goes clubbing on a Thursday?" I asked – it was a reasonable question. Thursday's are for wishing it was the weekend but not actually doing any weekend activities.

Alice rolled her eyes, " Bella... Pur-leaseeeee! We need fun and I know a club" she came up and grabbed my arm " There might be some hot guys too" And she was doing them puppy dog eyes and I knew I couldn't win.  
"Urgh" I let out and she started dancing around my little living room.  
"Let's go find you an outfit, Bridget" and she pulled me to my bedroom.  
My closet was not big and it wasn't fancy – of course there were a few dresses and they were only there fore special occasions.  
"Hmm. Try this one on" Alice ordered me and she handed me a navy blue dress that I had got for going to my friend, Jacobs graduation. I walked into my bathroom and flung on the dress. I admit I liked this dress, it clung to all the right areas and definitely showed off my curves. My face was pale and it definitely needed some work before I left my humble abode.  
I walked into my bedroom and Alice started clapping excitedly.  
"Yes, yes yes! And she chucked some black shoes at me " Okay put them on then sit down. I need to work my magic on you, Miss Swan" and I sat on my bed and let her weave her magic.

After what seemed like forever, Alice has completely transformed me and now I looked passable to leave my apartment. My face was glowing with make up; but not a tone of it- Alice applied it so I still looked natural. My hair was hung to my lower back in tight knitted curls with a few strands around my face. I'm not going to lie, Alice can definitely make me look hot.

"Let's go find us some men" Alice chimed and we walked out of my apartment; leaving Maurice asleep on the sofa I was planning to spend my evening on.

The club was a twenty minute walk away and being as clumsy as I am, I think I nearly fell over 6 times in my high heels. Eventually Alice just gripped my arm the whole way and we laughed in hysterics over that.

The club Alice had recommended was called, "Love Bites" - the sign was lit up in red neon lights on a black background. Immediately this felt like a weird assed club and I wanted to run back into the arms or Mr Ben and Mr Jerry but I could feel Alice's hand on my back pushing me through the entrance.

The club was dark and as expected it was hardly full on a Thursday. There were a few people but it wasn't crowded. Alice and I made our way to the bar and she ordered us a Vodka and coke each. I started to take in the club and wondered if Alice had brought me to some weird Gothic cult. The club was black with red lights everywhere. On the ceiling hung small plastic bats which I thought was funny. The music was of today's hits but that didn't really go with the vibe. I saw a dj desk but no dj. I just seemed like a low rented club and I was probably right.  
We sat at the bar for a few minutes but then Rihanna's "shine bright like a Diamond" came on the sound system and my hand got pulled out it's socket on the way to the dance floor. Other people obviously enjoyed this song and made their way to the floor. Alice was dancing excitedly, swishing around and sway her hands in the air. I couldn't help but laugh and just joined in with her. I admit, this was too much fun and I'm glad she took me here. The song ended but we stayed on the dance floor a little longer.  
"Oh can we go sit? I feel like my feet are dying" I shouted to Alice over the music and she nodded. We found a table in the corner of the club, with our drinks in hand we sat down and started gossiping about how much fun we were having.  
A tall guy with blonde hair walked over to us, he was clearly a bar tender as his shirt read, "Love Bites" in red writing over the chest.  
"Hello ladies, I have this drink for you" and he looked at me and placed the drink on the table.  
"Oh" I replied  
Alice was practically bouncing out of her seat. " who from?" Alice chimed enjoying the awkwardness that now radiated through my body.  
"The man situated at the bar – in the grey shirt" and the bartender walked away.

I immediately turned my head to see the man in question looking in my direction. Oy, I wasn't expecting him to look so... hot. He had bronze hair which quiffed at the front. Even with the bad lighting I could see a slight tint of green in is eyes. His smile was dazzling, his dress sense was on board. And why was he buying me, average Bella Swan a drink? I picked up the glass and took a sip. I looked in his direction and mouthed thank you, with an added eyelash batter and stared back at Alice.  
"Oh my god, Bella" and I knew she was about to explode. I felt this smile spread across my face, Me, Bridget Jones – I mean Bella Swan, has just pulled a god like looking man. And I was smug. Real smug.  
"i know" I laughed in reply.  
"Maybe you should go talk to him" Alice insisted. And I shook my head. He may be attracted to me physically but no way in hell would he like me in any other way.  
"No, I'm too shy"  
"Well, okay, I'm just going to run to the bathroom, will you be okay for 4 minutes?"  
"Yeah" I replied. It's not like I was going to get murdered... though this club did look dodgy...

After a minute Alice had left I was looking for my phone in my bag when an angelic voice spoke to me.  
"May I sit?" and it was that god like man again. Taking advantage of me being alone. Do I talk to him? Do I dare let this heavenly looking man talk to me whilst my alliance is busy making herself look even more gorgeous in the bathroom?  
"Sure" I suggested and he sat in the space Alice left a few minutes ago.

And he was more beautiful up close and his eyes, them sparkly green eyes could grab me and take me away.  
I was staring, I know but I couldn't help but think why this beautiful man was talking to me.  
"I'm Edward" he started and I wanted to cry with how perfect his name was. I have always loved the name Edward, it's so old fashioned and romantic. Is this strange to think this? He was a stranger after all.  
"Bella" I replied and his smile was perfect and I knew that this was probably the best decision I'd made tonight.

O0o

**And that's chapter one. What do you think? Should I continue with this story? I'm enjoying writing as this Bella. Aha Let me know what you think**

**l0st b0nes xo**


	2. Chapter 2 : Superman

O0o

Chapter two : My Superman

o0o

I started to wonder when Alice would be back, I'm sure any minute now but yet, I wanted to stay and talk with this attractive stranger.  
"I guess your friend will be back soon. It was nice meeting you Bella" Edward said with his dazzling smile  
"You too" I replied.  
" see you around" he spoke and winked at me, he rose from his seat and walked out towards the exit.

My heart was beating too fast. Would I see him again? Hell would I. Seattle is such a big place, it's stupid to think I'd bump into that gorgeous man again. Should I have given him my number?  
Oh Bella. Don't be silly, you don't do things like that.  
Alice strolled back to me with a smile on her face.  
"You okay?" She asked and I knew she only asked this cause of the Cheshire cat grin plastered across my blushing cheeks.  
"Yep. Mr Gorgeous came to say hello" I laughed and Alice's eyes near enough popped out of her head.  
"Oh Bella! You have to tell me everything!" she demanded. I rolled my eyes.  
"His name is Edward and that's all I got." I explained.  
She frowned slightly, " did you get his number? Or did you give him yours?"  
"um.. no" I admitted and I kinda wish I did now.  
"Aw Bella" Alice spoke and I now really regretted it.  
"It's okay. He said see you around, so you never know" I pushed that at her.  
Her eyes lit up " oh! That means he's planning on seeing you again. Good news" and she was clapping with glee again.

After many more dance moves and drinks I decided to stumble home, Alice got a taxi cause she couldn't stay at mine as someone has work tomorrow. Oh work, this would be hell. Alice tried to stay with me but I pushed her into the taxi, it was only a twenty minute walk – I'm sure I could make that, right?

The night time air was cold and it gripped me at every force. I took my deadly heals off and stumbled bare foot back to my apartment. I was walking down the darkest street of Seattle I swear when I heard some voices behind me. I'm not stupid to know to beware of people at night, especially when you've been out drinking too. I tried to focus on walking straight and not falling over. The voices were getting louder which meant the men were getting closer and at that moment I wanted to full pelt, run home but I know, being me – i'd fall and injure myself severely.  
"Hey" one of the guys shouted. His voice was low and I could tell just from that, I bet he was a big built lad. I ignored him and kept walking. Only two more streets to walk and I'd be home, safe in the arms of my bed.  
"Helloooo, " he shouted again and I swear he was right up behind me. My heart started to beat really fast as adrenaline spiked into my system. I was shitting myself really fucking badly.  
"Stop, we just want to say hello" the voice spoke and he was slurring so it was clear he was drunk too. I started to pick up the pace a bit but that was the worst idea cause I tripped over my own feet and landed flat on my face. I heard laugher from 4 deep voices and I knew they were now towering over me.  
Two strong hands helped me up but didn't let me go. 4 faces stared at me and I wanted to spit at each of them.  
"Well, well, well, you are pretty" one of the men said and I felt the sickness started to grow in my stomach.  
"Let me go" I slurred out and tried to pull my arm free but alas they were so much stronger than me.

"hey, we just want to help you up and talk a bit" one of the men laughed. It was so dark I couldn't really see their faces. I wondered if I should scream and maybe one of the people in these houses would come out and save me. But who would go outside to danger at 3am? I bet half these people were dead to the world.  
Their hands were gripping tighter but they didn't have hold of my legs so I flung my leg up and hit the guy in front of me straight in the goodies.  
"Bitch" he screamed and bent down to the ground.  
"Fuck, Alex you okay?" I felt a slight release from my arms and I pulled myself free from the men and started to run down the street.  
"Hey you little bitch" and I heard some heavy footsteps run after me. I didn't know if I could out run them but I had to keep going. I was so close to home right now. I turned to look behind me to see if I could see the on coming men when I crashed into someone. I was going to scream but he put his finger to his lips and pulled me into the little ally down the side of the house. I saw the group of men run past the ally and I felt a sigh of relief. I started to breath really heavily and my body went into shock.  
"Are you okay?" a voice asked and I recognised it from the bar. It was him. That god like creature. He saved me.  
Shit. I couldn't speak. I leant against the wall and then slide down until my butt hit the cold hard ground. He followed me down but with much more grace.  
"Thanks" I let out after my breathing calmed down. I examined myself a little and saw the beautiful graze on my arm.  
"No problem. Are you sure you're okay?" He was so caring it made my heart swell.  
"Yeah. I'm just in shock I think".  
"It's very hard for me not to go after them... dicks and kill them" he let out and it was kind of scary cause he sounded like he meant it. But the more I thought about it, the more I felt safe and not scared. I felt protected. Oh this stranger, he was my knight in shining armer.  
"I'd rather you just stay with me" I admitted. He placed his hand on mine for some comfort.  
"here, lets get you home" and he helped me up and walked me down the street. I directed him to my apartment. I insisted he let me go up myself but he had none of it and said _what if you fell up the stairs?_ And I laughed cause that is something I would do.  
We reached my apartment but, he took the keys from my hand helped me inside. I looked around and saw my blanket and ice cream still sat where I left them. He placed me on my sofa and picked the said blanket and wrapped it over my legs.  
"oh Bella, your head" he exclaimed and I placed my fingers to my forehead where I could feel the warm liquid oozing. Darn it.  
"Oh" I let out and couldn't recall feeling any pain.  
"Where's your kitchen?" he asked and I pointed behind me where the god walked to. He came back with a damp paper towel and placed it against my head. It felt heavenly.  
"Sorry" I mumbled. " I bet you didn't think you'd be nursing a stupid girl you met in a bar for 5 minutes tonight".  
He laughed at me and I was wondering did I say a joke or something?  
"Please. Bar them hideous men. I think playing super man" he winked " to a very beautiful girl was an okay end to my evening – though I am sorry you got hurt" and he generally looked like he meant every word of what he said. I felt the heat run to my cheeks at his compliment  
"Thank you for saving me" I replied and I meant that too. If it weren't for him, it would've been really bad.  
"what were you doing down the ally anyway?" I asked and wondered if he was going to reply with, just killing a girl or something.  
"It's a short cut to my house, I live behind you – sort of. I was walking down there when I heard shouting. I walked back to the end and saw you running". He explained and thank god he was there.

"well, it's good you were there I guess" I replied. And he smiled.

He stood up from my sofa and ran his hands through his gorgeous bronze hair.  
"I better get going. Will you be okay?" he asked. How could this man be so perfect, he's so caring and so wonderful. I have no idea who this man is, other than his name – but I wanted to know more. I was infatuated.

"yes thanks, I'll be fine. Thank you" and I walked him to the front door. He stared into my eyes and I did into his green and I swear I got lost a little.  
"See you around then" and he winked again then turned around and walked down the hallway. I couldn't help but peek my head around the door and look at his perfect butt.

Bella Swan, what have you got yourself into? You're the new Louis Lane.


	3. Chapter 3 : Bump

Thank you for you lovely people for following this story :)! I'm enjoying writing from this Bella than to our original twilight Bella. It's fun to try and mix things up a bit, right? And oh isn't Edward already perfect? Well, he will be more so. Keep reading and tell me what you think!

O0o

Chapter three : Bump

o0o

I awoke with a pounding head. Ouch. How much did I drink last night? I rolled over to look at my alarm but fell onto the floor instead. Oh, I was on the sofa? I was trying to remember the factors of last night to how I got here.

Shit.

I ran to the mirror and looked at my head. Yep, there it was in all it's scraped glory. So I did get chased by drunk guys last night.  
Then it hit me. That gorgeous man named Edward brought me home. I blushed just thinking about him. He was just too perfect. How could I have attracted such a man? The fact was now I'd probably never see my hero again and I felt a slight pain of upset when I realised this.

But I had a life outside of my heroic stranger and today, being Friday meant work. I walked into my bedroom and glanced at the alarm clock that spoke, 5:25am which is way before my awaited time but like I could sleep now with thoughts of Edward running through my mind. I dragged myself into my shower and let the hot water run over my pale skin. The warmth was welcoming and it soothed me. The scrapes of last night got washed away and I started to feel fresh again.  
I wrapped a towel around my body and head – and walked into my bedroom. Maurice, my cat was purring walking all over my bed. It seems my normal male admirer missed me last night.  
I decided to go with a black skirt and dark purple blouse for today, I wasn't all for making efforts.

I had my traditional pop tart and glass of oj and grabbed my purse ready to face the day. I only lived about 40 minutes away from my work place and my watch was reading 7:30. I'd probably be early but I knew Marcus would love that.  
Working at Volterra publishing was probably the best job i'd had, ever. I worked my way from being the general office bitch and now I was an assistant to Marcus Volterra, the son of Aro Volterra, Creator of Volterra Publishing. It was an honour to work next to such a business talented man even though I knew he had a soft spot for me. He has tried endless attempts to try and get me to go out for dinner or drinks with him. I declined every time. I prefer to keep my work relationships – well for work and that's it – plus Marcus wasn't exactly my type.. at all.

As expected I was one of the firsts ones at work, I went to my desk and plopped my bag on the floor. I went to the machine and got myself a coffee as well as one for Marcus. I placed his on his desk and returned to my own.  
I opened my emails and ran through them. My mom had sent me on asking how I was, I replied with a quick,' Hey mom, I'm good – how about you? Love you, Bella x ' and continued scrolling through the computer.  
"Oh, Hello Bella" Marcus spoke as he walked into the office. He was not a bad looking man, just not the right looking man for me. Nothing compared to Edward.. and my mind wondered for a second.  
"Hey Marcus" I replied and started up my documents to try and finish some work for my admiring boss.

The day went by as slow as expected when you arrive too early. I was running around doing errands for Marcus and I was beat. I finally left the building at 5:30 and decided to take my ass to the supermarket. I couldn't be bothered to cook and I feel like a bottle of wine to welcome in the weekend.  
The supermarket was busy but not too much, I made my way to the wine selection and realised I didn't know a shit about wine so decided to pick up a pack of beer – such a classy girl I am. I found myself also buying chocolate and some popcorn styled chicken which if you didn't know me, titled me a lonely single girl. Sigh. Walking towards the counter I caught my basket on a shelf – how? I don't know but I am the clumsiest person you could ever meet. I could fall over on the flattest surface of the earth and get hurt – as I tried to get my basket off of the shelf it just added to my clumsiness and I started to fall towards the ground – again. Two hands caught me before I fell sideways and the mystery person chuckled.  
"you really are an attraction to danger" the voice spoke and my heart literally melted on the spot. My superman was here and he saved me; again. He helped me stand up and un-hook my basket. Oh wow, he was just as gorgeous as I remember and he was staring at me with a dazzling smile again. I saw his eyes wonder into my basket and right now I wanted to chuck the thing across the store.  
"er, thanks - - again" I spoke. All I ever say to this man is thank you; maybe I should just tattoo it to my forehead or something.

He laughed again and touched my arm. " No problem" he answer. God, why was he so perfect, so beautiful. I wanted to just throw myself at him and taste his warm, pink lips.  
Stop Bella, stop. What are you doing? He is a stranger... a very good looking stranger.  
"No night out tonight?" he asked, eyeing up my basket again. I felt my cheeks go red.  
"No, I'm spending some quality time with my man" I replied and I saw his eyes drop slightly, wait – was he sad about that?  
"Oh he is lucky" he replied and I laughed.  
"Tsk, when I say man – I mean my cat" I admitted and yeah; I probably just gave myself into the cliché single girls category entirely.  
His eyes brightened up again and he laughed too. He was staring at me entirely and I didn't really know if I could speak when looking into those green eyes.  
I could see his lips moving slightly and I wondered if he was working out what to say next. I tried not to smirk at him but I think I was failing.

"Hmm" he replied and I wanted to know what he was thinking. "Do you want some company tonight?" he asked and did my mouth just fall to the ground? Did this gorgeous man really just say that to me?  
"Oh" I replied and I think my heart just fell out of my ass. "If you'd like?" I replied.  
"Would you like me to, Bella?" and what stupid kind of question was that? Of course I would, just so I can stare at him for a few more hours.  
"yes" and I replied too fast and his face lit up and my cheeks changed to their favourite shade of red again.  
So we went to the check out and I bought my lonely girls dinner and we walked back to my apartment.

Let me get this straight, I'd never normally invite a stranger back into my apartment, ever – but this man, this god had saved me too many times recently and I wanted to spend more time with him.

My apartment, luckily was clean and all evidence of me being sorry for myself had been hidden. Edward took off his jacket and sat on my sofa and I swear I was having heart palpitations cause he looked so perfect sat there.

"You're apartment is very lovely, Bella" Edward spoke and I felt my stomach twist with happiness.

"Thank you" and I handed him a beer. I sat on the sofa next to him and turned on the tv. Soon my male admirer, Maurice walked into the living room and made himself comfortable on my lap. Edward laughed and gave him a stroke.  
"Ah, the lucky one" Edward spoke and I giggled in response like a little school girl.  
"So how long have you lived here?" Edward asked and this is what I wanted – the question round. I wanted to know more about him.  
"i've lived here for 2 year – before I lived with my dad in Forks" I answered.  
His eyes were soft and interested and it made me feel all warm inside.  
"you?" I asked inrigued.  
"I moved here last year, my family relocate a lot and I just wanted to settle somewhere and call it home" he smiled at me " It seems I picked a good location" and he winked again.  
Oh when will he stop making me react this way. I could feel my heart breaking out of my rib cage.

"Seems so" I replied and I was never good at this flirting game – even if that is what I am doing. I'm a sorry excuse for a woman but whatever I did, worked cause this man is sat in my living room.

"How old are you Bella?" he asked me and I wondered why but then I remember i'd never met this man before yesterday – oh wow – but it seemed like i've known him much longer.  
"21" I replied and realised I sounded much more younger than I wanted. Sigh.  
"hmm." he said and smiled " I'm 23".  
"oh you are old" I laughed and winked back at him. It was too easy to get lost in this little bubble with Edward. This stranger was too comfortable for me to speak with and I know I should be afraid but I wasn't. I wanted his more.  
"You have a wonderful laugh" he replied to me which was caught me off guard and I felt my body stop and all the blood went to my face.

I'd only met this man yesterday and spend roughly 45 minutes with him but something, something strange was pulling me to him. He was a stranger, a heroic stranger but I didn't want him to be that any more. I wanted him to be Edward, my friend.. or something more – something life affirming. Edward my boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4 : Fallen for your eyes

Firstly I'd like to thank everyone for reading my story! And I am hoping you are enjoying it! Please dont hesitate to let me know! I don't bite aha!

O0o

Chapter four : i've fallen for your eyes

o0o

I never thought in my right mind I'd be sat on my sofa with an angel of a man. This whole 24 questions was getting too interesting and I just wanted to know more and more of this handsome stranger.  
"What's your favourite colour?" Edward asked and without hesitating I blurted out "Green" and I felt that rush of blood run to my cheeks. I picked green cause of them hypnotising eyes of his. I saw him flash a smile.  
"you?" I replied quickly after trying to distract him from my beetroot face.  
"Brown – it's a warm colour. Not many people agree, but I think brown is beautiful" and I swear he was trying to lose me with his stare and oh my, it was working.  
"i see I responded and as he took a wondering strand of my hair and placed it behind my ear. This close of contact made my stomach go all fuzzy. It wasn't much but it was enough to send shivers down my spine. His smile was delicate and soft. I really was started to feel things I shouldn't for a guy I met, what yesterday? But I couldn't stop myself. I was falling down the rabbit hole with nothing to grip onto.

"Another beer?" I asked and he simply nodded. I got off of the sofa and walked to the kitchen and I swear I saw him stare at my bum? Now, now Bella, don't be too full of yourself.  
- -

We stayed talking about ourselves for the next few hours. Before I knew it, it hit 9 o'clock and I could see Edward getting a bit fidgety. I didn't want him to leave – ever, but of course everything good comes to an end.  
"i probably should go" he said but he didn't get up – actually he stopped moving and didn't even look like he was going to leave. It was as if he was giving me the option for him to stay.  
"I don't want you to go" I responded – the words fell out of my mouth before I could filter them. Did I really just say that? For god sake Bella – but I meant it. I wanted this man. It wasn't even worth hiding any more.

His face lit up with a smile and I could tell he was happy; I like it.  
"is this strange?" he asked and I wanted to know what he was referring to  
"what?"  
"well, this. This little situation. I feel like I've known you much longer than I have and – I really have no desire to want to leave you, though for the sake of knowing each other, I should".  
Boom. Bang. Wallop.  
He hit what I was thinking on the spot. This fantastic, beautiful man totally reciprocated what I was feeling and my heart burst into flames. How could I, me – little Bella Swan from Forks, attract that god of a man – Edward. Someone needs to pinch me, am I dreaming?

"I know exactly what you mean!" and I smiled back at him. I watched his face carefully, his hands slowly made their way over to my face and he stroked my cheeks gently. Electricity ran through my body and I'd never experienced this before. This was new to me and I wanted it; I welcomed it.  
"I'm going to go" and I felt my face drop.  
He grabbed my chin so I had to stare into them green eyes.  
"I don't want to go, but I have to" and I nodded. Everything was happening fast – too fast. And now I knew he felt that too.  
He got up and placed his jacket on and ran his hands through his bronze hair. I walked him to the door and this sensation of sadness hit me. Bella, you are falling too fast, the faster you fall the more you're going to get hurt. But can I stop? Could I stop? No, I don't think I can. This man was all I think about, he saved me twice and I wonder how many more times he'll be my superman? I never thought i'd meet a guy I'd connect with so quickly, so hard – and here I am.  
Edward turned towards me and looked straight into my eyes. I wanted to kiss him, did he want that too? Would he want me to kiss him? Or was he going to kiss me? Oh this is too fast.  
He placed his hands on my cheeks and I felt that electricity build again. He kissed my nose and showed me his dazzling smile.  
"I'll see you soon" he replied and walked down the hall way.

I stood still for a moment restarting my heart and trying not to scream for him to come back to me.

I shut the door and walked to my bedroom. I led on bed and revisited the last few hours. Them perfect hours. I now knew a lot more about Edward than I thought I would. His name is Edward Cullen, his father – Carlisle Cullen is a doctor and his mother, Esme Cullen is a house designer- though they both gave up their jobs to travel around the world. He has one brother, Emmett Cullen who is in college. I know his lucky number is 13, oddly and his favourite meal is ravioli.

I loved all this information I required, it just made him more perfect in my eyes.

–

my phone started ringing and I glanced over – it was Alice, and I knew that i'd have to fill her in on my hero.  
"Bella! I have so much to tell you" she started down the phone and I knew this would be a long phone call.

After the phone call with Alice, which I found out she'd gotten herself a boyfriend called Jasper – lucky her – I took myself to the bathroom and ran myself a bubble bath. I wanted to relax.

I must have fallen asleep in the bath cause when I awoke my water was cold and I had no bubbles left.

Drat.

I wrapped a towel around myself and headed to my bedroom – I threw on my pjs and tied my hair up, jumping into bed.  
I closed my eyes and dreamt of perfection itself; Edward Cullen.

- Sunday - -

Sundays were my favourite day of the week as it was my, do fuck all day. I put the ugliest sweats on I owned, had my hair in a bun – popcorn by my side, ready to watch The Notebook wishing I had a love like Allie and Noah, Sigh.  
I got to the part where Allie see's Noah in the newspaper when I had a knock at my door. For god sake, if it's Alice dragging me out shopping I will slaughter myself. I was mentally preparing myself for the insults of my clothing choice when I opened the door.

oh.

I couldn't see behind a massive bouquet of red roses. My favourite flowers seemed to chuckle and I was wondering who it was – then in a swift movement my admirer was revealed ad Edward Cullen stood there with a grin on his face.

Fuck.

Why did he have to turn up on the day I looked like total dog shit? Did he not know nobody made efforts on Sunday? Well fuck me – I wish I did now.

"Well hello" he spoke and his eyes were looking at my choice of clothing. Fuck wearing teddy bear slippers right now. Fuck fuck fuck.

"hey" I replied completely embarrassed to hell.

"these are for you" he replied and I wanted to cry with how perfect they were. He remembered that I told him red rose were my favourite. My stomach started going all fuzzy again.

"Come in" I asked. It wasn't a question – more a get your fine ass in my apartment please.

Edward stepped in and I took the roses from his hand and walked to find a vase. One the vase was found I placed the flowers on my living room table and they definitely lightened the room.  
"thank you, they are beautiful" I smiled.

"They are" he replied " but they're not the most beautiful item in this room"

My face blazed red and I knew – well I hoped – he was implying me.

"oh sh" I couldn't take compliments well – but what girl can. I was never and still aren't used to being called beautiful. The only guy who did that was my dad and we all know what dads are like.

" You really should give yourself come credit Bella, you're definitely one of the most beautiful women on this planet"

I'm sorry, I just needed to find my heart cause he just took it from my chest. Could this guy be any more.. well.. desirable and perfect? No, no he couldn't.

"Thank you" I mouthed as my voice seemed to have ran away with my heart.

"I wondered – if maybe you'd like to go get something to eat?" and I looked down at myself. Shit I needed to get changed badly.  
"Of course. Could you hold on whilst I change from my Bridget Jones attire?" I said and he laughed.  
He probably thinks I'm joking but I'm not. Sigh the single life.

"sure" and he sat on the sofa – soon joined by Maurice.  
I ran to my bedroom and found a little black dress that clung to all the right placed. Admittedly it was a little short, but I knew – without sounded big headed – that my legs could pull this off.  
It took me ½ hour to try and make myself more presentable and left my bedroom. I saw Edward still perched on the seat and when he saw me, his eyes fell of his head.

My inner goddess gave me a round of applause – oh Bella, you've got it!

"wow, you look sensational" he spoke and I found my favourite shade of red swallow my face. It's all I seem to do when I was around him.

"Ready?" he spoke – I nodded and took his awaiting arm.

Crap, was this a date? Is this a date? Fuck .

Yep, I'm going on a date with Edward Cullen. Someone pinch me.

O0o

bit of a bad chapter but y'know I like it so. . . . I JUST LOVE EDWARD TOO MUCH.


	5. Chapter 5 : Kiss me

I'm so sorry for the late update, my Internet's been down and surprisingly I have had a bit of a social life recently.

As promised a healthy chapter. :)

o0o

Chapter five : Kiss me like you want to be loved

o0o

Edward escorted me to his silver Volvo, even holding the door afar for me to climb into the seat. This man is such a gentleman, what prize did I score here?  
The engine started but I swear I couldn't hear it over my loudly beating heart. The nerves were kicking in badly now. He sat in the drivers seat and smiled at me sweetly.  
I felt my legs wobble, oh this affect he has on me.  
"ready?" he asked – as if he was assuring himself more than me.  
"Yep" and I sounded too happy but I liked it.  
He chuckled and his brilliant smile took over his face and we drove out of the city.  
The car journey consisted of him asking more questions about my life and of course I returned them, finding much more information about this beautiful man.  
The scenery started to change and more of the country side crept in and I had no idea where we were heading.  
"You're not going to kill me are you?" I said with a chuckle trying to hide the seriousness in my voice.  
His smile was dazzling and he laughed with me.  
"No Bella, I can assure you I'm not going to kill you. Though it's tempting not to give you back entirely". His eyes squinted and he smirked cheekily. Oh my.  
What. Okay. I'd stay with him in a heart beat – I guess that's the problem. I'm attached.  
"oh well. Okay" I started and felt the familiar red rush to my cheeks.  
We both chuckled together and I felt his hand slide onto my knee. The electricity flew up my body and my heart started to pick up pace.  
So little touching, yet such a big reaction in my body. How could he even do this to me?  
–

He drove down a small winding road and then came to a stop. I was utterly confused considering we were meant to be going for lunch, and a field wasn't what I'd envisioned.

"I'm sorry" he started "But I think your shoes might not be.. suitable for this kind of lunch" and he smirked at my long legs.

Shit.

He started laughing and I guess the horror on my face showed too well. He walked to the back of his car and took a basket out of the boot and turned to me.  
"follow me" he spoke and I swear my mouth hit the gravelled floor. He took me down the trail and it was hard for me to even walk in a straight line normally, adding in heels and stones was the worst idea he could have had. Lucky for me, Edward gripped my arm tight so there was no chance of an A+E trip this fine Sunday. Eventually we came to a clearing, which showed a meadow. I in took a breath. The meadow was so beautiful, little purple flowers danced around the field, the sun hit directly and I felt the warmth touch my skin.  
Edward took my hand and guided me towards the centre of the meadow and placed down a light blue blanket.  
I crouched down onto the blanket and removed the deadly heels. Trying to sit down in a dignifying way in such a short dress was not easy.  
Fuck you Bella for trying to be sexy. It never works in your favour.  
Edward sat across from me, placing the basket in-between us, opening the lid to reveal a selection of fine looking foods.

This is too romantic, Allie and Noah would be jealous. I never thought he'd take me on a picnic. And yet it was so perfect and I was so glad Alice pulled me to that ridiculous bar in the end.

"Enjoy" he said and we both dived into the food.  
"this is beautiful. Thank you" and he smiled sweetly back at me. His eyes were warm and loving.

"you're beautiful " he replied and my cheeks burned. "But thank you for coming with me. I've never brought anyone here before".  
That meant too much to me. I was the first girl he'd brought here? Well fuck me, I am special. My heart raced. I just wanted to hurl my face onto his.

"oh" was all I managed to squeeze out of my mouth. He brought his hand over to mine and placed it on top.  
"Bella, please " and he closed his eyes for a second – getting his thoughts together - "if, if this is moving to fast or anything, please tell me. It's hard for me to believe I only met you a few days ago. It seems much longer. All these .. feelings that are arousing in me are making it much harder to remember that".

Bang.

I think I died. I knew what he meant, i've said it from the beginning. My heart burst at the familiar response that came from his mouth. To be on the same page, is a wonderful thing.

"I know what you mean. I'm scared that I like you too much, much more than I should" and I looked to the ground.  
His hand placed upon my chin so I had to stare into his green eyes. Hypnotising eyes.  
"So you like me?" he asked, that smirk was melting my soul.  
"You know I do" I laughed out.  
"True – it's nice to hear the same. I like you too. Very much" and he stroked my face. His hands lingered on my cheeks, and I could still feel his warmth even when he took his hand away.

"Is it too much?" I asked.  
"I don't think so. But I don't want to rush things. To be truthful.." he held my hand again " I've never met anyone I've connected with so quickly. I find myself wanting to spend all my time with you. See, after I left yesterday, I wanted to turn back round and stay longer. But I don't want to force this, even if it works out to be the best thing to ever happen to me. I want time to reveal the beauty of our.. relationship.".

Can someone please tell me that this guy is real? Is he really sitting in front of me? Pinch me please.

This gorgeous man wants me and how do I feel about that? Fucking fantastic. My body is on flames.  
"I agree. With everything" I replied and to my surprise he scooted right over to me, our noses were only a few centre metres apart. I had the urge to kiss him. But I wanted him to do it, I wanted the prince to sweep me off my feet – though he's doing a pretty good fucking job already.  
His eyes were looking into mine and he head started to move closer.

Fuck, this is it. He's going to kiss me. Proper kiss me. Shit, please don't tell me my breath is bad – couldn't he kiss me before the cheese rolls. Oh fuck.  
His lips stopped before mine – as if he was making sure this is what he wanted. I could feel the sparks of electricity flying between us and I was hungry for his touch.

And on que he placed his lips on mine. This kiss started off soft and gentle, but he was delicious and I pressed harder against him and deepened the kiss. My breathing started to pick up and his tongue intruded my mouth, I excepted the invitation immediately. He tasted sweet and I guess I did too cause he didn't stop. Everything felt right, perfect even.  
Eventually he broke our kiss and I found myself panting.

"wow" I let out and his answering smile was dazzling.  
"You're telling me".

For the rest of the day we spent talking and kissing more in the meadow. It was a story tale in the making. Soon the Sun started to get ready for bed and we walked back to the car.

Do I invite him inside my apartment or do I sound too eager? Would he want to spend more time with me? Or have I had my fill of Edward for today?  
"where are we going?" I spoke as I realised he carried on instead of turning down my road. He started to head behind my apartment building and pulled into a little drive way. The house next to it was stunning, and then I realised – he's taken me back to his house. Oh what was I in for?

Edward opened my car door for me and helped me back out. I followed him into his house and started to gawk at the surroundings.

"Welcome to my abode" he smirked and I couldn't help but chuckle. His house was small, but gorgeously decorated. A lads pad to define it. There were pictures of who I presume to be his family hung on the wall of the living room. It made me think he missed them.  
"Take a seat, I'll get us some drinks".  
I took this chance to study the pictures. These were definitely his family. The older man, Carlisle Cullen. Had bright blonde hair but was ever so attractive and he stood happily next to a beautiful woman, Esme Cullen. Her brunette hair flew perfectly around her heart shaped face – and underneath was Edward Cullen – a perfect match of them both. Even in a picture his face made my heart stop and I had to remember that I was actually in his house.

Fuck. I think I might go into a coma.

Edward walked back in with a beer for us both and turned on the radio behind – I presume for background noise. Smooth.

"Your house is perfect" I replied and took a sip of beer  
"Thank you, it's definitely much brighter since you're here" and he let out that cheeky smile again.

Oh what a smooth talker he was this evening.  
"Dance with me?" he spoke and took my hand. The music was a classical piece that I did not recognise but that didn't phase me, he pulled me from the sofa and put his hand around my waist.  
"i.. I can't dance" I let out and he smiled.  
"It's all about the leading" and he winked. My heart started beating fast as he moved us both gently around his living room. He could dance well and so could I thanks to his leading. It felt so good to be in his arms and I knew I didn't want to be anywhere else.

The song changed but we still danced and we stayed that way of what seemed like hours.

"Would you like to stay the night?" Edward asked and I felt my whole face burst into flames.

Now don't get me wrong, never would I fuck on the first date. Ever. But how could I refuse such an invitation and it didn't even state – to fuck – anyway. He was currently all I wanted and I knew I couldn't leave. Not now – not ever.

I nodded my head and he placed his lips back onto mine.

We decided to watch a film and after much deciding we both settled on Iron man and that was purely cause I gave up on what I wanted to watch in the end.  
Edward cuddled me whilst we watched the film. Every now and then his hands would stroke my face, my shoulder, my hair and each time it would send that electricity tingling all over me. Sparks kept my body alive and I loved it.

I don't know what even happened in the film eventually, as my face got diverted to Edward's and I found myself kissing him all over again. This time his hands moved from my face down my body and back up. My hands were in his hair, pulling tightly.  
He lifted me off of the sofa so now I was staring him in the face, sitting on his lap – lips still joined. We started this rhythm and it was hard to stop. I don't think I could stop. He was like a drug to me, and I enjoyed him. His hands moved over my back and I knew where this was going.

He broke our kiss, " Is this too fast?" and I didn't even need to question it. How could I? I've wanted him since he saved me from those hideous men. I want him too much to even say no.  
"kiss me. Love me" I replied and he placed his lips back onto mine and I got lost in Edward.

O0o

xo


	6. Chapter 6 : The Power of Love

Hello readers, sorry it's been a bit crazy with me uploading chapters, it's that holiday season again and I've been working my butt off. Alas, I'm back and decided to type this chapter whilst watching breaking dawn part one. Love.

All rights to stefanie meyer of course – thee plot is mine though. Bow down to me ;D

o0o

Chapter six – The Power of love.

O0o

I awoke in such a slumber. With my eyes still closed I rolled out the bed and realised the events that occurred. I spun around and saw that god of a man led there asleep in his bed. _His_ bed. I looked down and I was naked.

Shit.

I ran to find my clothes but they were dotted around the place. Quietly I tried to follow the trail they led; knickers; bra; one sock; two sock; my dress. I sat on the sofa and tried to remember last night. I was embarrassed by the way I acted. Never in my life, have I, Bella Swan acted in such a naughty way. Completely controlled by lustful emotions. Who was I?

Fuck good Bella. I just had one of the best nights in existence, I deserved that right? And with this adonis of a man. He was pretty much in every thought I'd had since seeing him at that ridiculous bar. We both had these feelings, he admitted that. And yes, we probably just took it a step too far, when we both agreed not too – but who am I to say no to him? He is the forbidden fruit and I took a meaningful bite.

"morning" And I looked around to see him stood in nothing but his boxers. His chest was a statue of muscles and I tried to stop myself from gawking at each one.  
"hey".  
He came and sat next to me, he was wearing his beautiful grin and brushing his hands through his, ' just fucked' hair.

"are you...okay?" he asked and he had slight worry in his tone.  
Oh this man, how could think I wasn't? Did he not feel the same as me? Oh shit, did that just change everything he thought about me?

"I'm fantastic" and I placed my hand on his cheek.

"I'll make you some coffee" and he arose to his kitchen.

What a crazy few days this has been, and now we've done the deed. But will this change everything? Will he still want me now? I couldn't walk away from him if I tried. I know it's been a few days but these feelings are so strong to me now. How could I stop them? I couldn't ever. This man was my obsession you could say, and that is totally fucking nuts.

Edward and I talked for most of the morning and he even offered the use of his shower, but I thought i'd best get home as someone has to feed my cat. He walked me back to my apartment and placed a kiss on my nose.  
"I'll see you soon" he spoke and gave me a slip of paper. At first I thought he was giving me a bill for his sexual uses – ha ha - but after inspection is was his number.  
He kissed my cheek again and walked back down the hall way.

I closed my apartment door, fed Maurice and headed straight to the shower. I needed to cool off. I stripped down to nothing and let the hot water run over my skin. It was a perfect way to start this new day. It gave me time to think. I washed off every thought and went into my living room and switched on the tv. My answer machine was bleeping insanely and I realised I had 7 missed messages.  
I pressed play and awaited the voices to speak.

"_Bella, it's Marcus, you haven't shown up for work today and I'm very worried. It's the first time you've ever done this so no action will be taken, but I expect you in at 8:00 tomorrow morning to run through the things you have missed. Give me a call explaining the lack of appearance today"._ And the messages after were also Marcus, getting more and more worried.

FUCK.

It was Monday and Monday meant work. Shit. Never had I been late or even missed a day in my life and now here I was, after a night of sex, missing work for the first time.

Who was I?

Smitten. That was me. Smitten and losing my grip with reality. Oh Edward.

I dialled Marcus' number but he didn't answer. I left a message explaining I had woken with a stomach bug and had slept through this morning. I knew he'd buy it.

Fuck Bella, you are now lying to your boss too.

I slouched back on the sofa and continued my day watching shit tv. The piece of paper Edward gave me was sat on my table and I wondered if I should give him a call, but I guess I'd come off so needy. I put his number in my phone and just text him saying, " It's Bella. Thank you for yesterday, it was .. perfect x" and I knew that's the last I could speak to him today without coming off all, crazy obsessive.

Which I totally was.

–

_knock knock _ at the door and my heart raced cause I thought for a second it was Edward but when I opened the door a little pixie was stood there bouncing up and down.

"YOU!" she squealed and was clapping her hands.  
She budged past me and ran into my apartment flinging her bag onto the floor and ordered me to come sit next to her. She was throwing her arms in the air with excitement.

"woah, Alice, Calm down. What's going on?"

"YOU! Where were you last night? I came too see you, but you were gone! And I know you Bella, you never leave your pit!" and she was pointing her finger at me but laughing.

"I was .. out" I started but my cheeks were going red and I knew that was going to give me away.

"OH MY GOD. YOU WERE WITH A MAN!" and squealed.

I smiled like the cheshire cat and put my face into my hands. Dirty Bella Swan.

"WHO?" She shouted.  
"Edward. Ha. Y'know the one from the bar? He took me on a picnic and.." and I stopped there. It didn't take a genius to work out what happened next.

"Oh my god. Bella! you naughty thing!" and she was clapping like a mad woman.

"stop Alice" and I was blushing beetroot red.  
Alice wanted to know every detail and I mean everything. I couldn't even stop myself talking about it all either. Once I started a waterfall of Edward starting spilling out of my mouth and I could feel my insides bursting with feelings for him.

"how much do you like him Bella?" and that question through me off guard. How much did I actually like him ? A lot didn't cover it – it was more than that.

"I...I.. A lot" and I knew that she wouldn't buy that.

" oh hell. You love him?" and she was staring at me with her mouth wide open

I love him? No I don't love him do I?... Can you fall for someone this fast? Maybe you can but could I?

Fuck.

"um" and that's all I could say. Staring into the eyes of Alice, my best friend in the world and I couldn't even tell her my feelings. I don't think even I understood them.

"You do!" she screamed and she was smiling so big it was funny.

And that was when I knew it. I couldn't even deny it. I've known this man for what seems like forever, but was in fact, what – 5 days and I've fallen in love with him .

I didn't want to move fast, I didn't even expect it.

But yes, I was in fact – In love with Edward Cullen. Sue me.


	7. Chapter 7 : Unexpected

Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and now it's new year! So what a way to end 2012 other than writing another chapter for my little story here.

So roll on 2013.

and yeah, they've moved on a bit with their days.

o0o

Chapter Seven – Unexpected

o0o

Every second I have not been at work, I've been with Edward and it's been perfect. Edward is thee gentleman. I've been wined and dined at every top restaurant, taken to most new released films at the cinema and most specially, had many romantic strolls around the perfect meadow; which he now calls ours.

My life just got more perfect. I've never been happier and it's all down to Edward. I never thought i'd find this. This feeling that empowers me each time I see his beautiful smile. I never want to let it go.

And when he mentioned me being his girlfriend I think my heart fell out of my ass. I didn't think I heard him correctly, but he wanted me. Me. Little Bella Swan.

It was Sunday, therefore no work was mentioned. I was led, sprawled across a naked Edward. He was sound asleep and this is my favourite time. I study his face intently. Edward has the longest lashes I'd ever seen on a guy, His skin was so smooth, I had the urge to stroke his face but I stopped myself.

This man _is_ made for me and I will happily give whoever paired us up all of my earnings cause I've caught a fucking catch here. Utterly perfect in every way.

I went to lean back onto my side when a strange pull, pulled in my stomach and that noctulant feeling of being sick filled my throat. I ran as fast as I could to Edward's bathroom and threw up. It was awful, I mean I hated being sick anyway, but this – this was proper pulling on everything in my stomach.  
Shit.  
I must have caught this fucking bug that's going around. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to gather my thoughts and stop myself from feeling so sick.

"Bella?" And there he was, always there when I'm vulnerable.

"Ugh, no..go away – I'm not in the best state right now" and I placed my hands over my mouth trying discretely to wipe away any excess sick.

"What's the matter?" and he started rubbing my back trying to sooth me and boy, it was working.

"i think I'm sick" and I started to wash my face with cool water. It felt so refreshing.

Edward placed his hand, backwards onto my forehead – I could see him frown slightly but he then placed his soft lips where his hand once was.

"shall I take you to the doctors?" and I immediately started shaking my head. Ewgh. I do not like doctors. They mean needles.

"no. I'll be fine. I'll just take it easy today". Edward picked me up like a child and carried me back to his bed.

He placed a cool flannel on my head and went to make me some toast.

I started to feel much better so I was allowed to sit on the sofa and watch reruns of True Blood whilst cradled in Edward's arms. I shifted to I could turn and kiss him but that pull in my stomach was there again and I didn't have time to run upstairs so I had to settle for his kitchen sink I ran as fast as I could, Edward was right behind me. I started throwing up again and Edward held my long Brunette hair out of my face.

"Bella-a-a" Edward whined but I shook my head. I don't care how many times I have to throw up, I'm not going to the doctors.

"I'll be fine, I promise" I smiled and walked back into his living room.

We ate take out pizza cause neither of us could be bothered to cook anything and I knew I'd have to go home soon. Sigh. If I could just bring Maurice to Edward's with me, I'd never have to leave. I liked that thought a lot.

Edward walked me back to my apartment and lingered inside for a few minutes.  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" and I knew that's why he was lingering around. He was worried.

"I'm okay"

"Please call me if you're ill again. I'll come over and nurse you back to health" and he winked. How is it he could make that sound so sexy?  
I laughed and felt the blush on my cheeks.  
"I will" he kissed my cheek and walked away from me. I felt instantly lost now that he was not here. But least I wasn't being sick any more. Maybe it was a silly day bug or something.

I fed my little friend and proceeded to chill out.

My alarm was buzzing extra loudly today and I swear I was going to throw it at my wall. I got dressed and ready to face Marcus. I shovelled in some orange juice and a pop tart and made my way to work.  
"Good morning Bella, you're looking good today" and I flushed. I really wish he didn't compliment me so. He makes me uncomfortable.

I was about to respond but I could feel that wretched liquid come up my throat and I placed my hand to signal Marcus and ran to the toilets.

Fuck.

Again. I though I was done with this fucking bug.

"Bella?"

"I'm fine Rosalie" and I left the stall wiping my mouth with a tissue.

"got a bug Bell?" she asked. I liked Rosalie, she works next to be as another of Marcus' bitches. We are his puppets.

"yeah, I think so – keeps coming and going" I let the cool water brace over my hands, it feels heavenly.

Rosalie started laughing and I didn't understand why? How is someone being sick funny?

"what?"

She stopped laughing and cocked her eyebrow.

"Better hope it's a bug Bella – it's either that or you're knocked up" and she was laughing again. I stared mouth open as she walked from the bathroom.

No fucking way was I knocked up?

Edward and I were careful each and every time. I'd only known this man for over a couple months. Fuck off was a I?

Was I? Could I be? And I stared down at my flat stomach and questioned if this was a reasonable answer to why I am throwing up.

Fuck

Fuck

Fuck.

I tell Marcus about not feeling well and he sends me home saying he can cope without me. Do I call Edward and explain or do I not?

I decide to face the on coming storm and call Edward  
"hey"

"hey baby" and I know, even not seeing his face, just the sound of his voice – I feel much calmer.

"Are you busy?"

"no, what's wrong – you sound funny?" and I could hear the concern creeping in.

"Can you come over?"

"be there in 5"

and I put the phone down. 5 minutes seemed like 5 days and I was pacing up and down my apartment. Shit. He is going to freak when he finds out. Well, IF I am.

The door knocks and run and open it. His dazzling smile consumes me and I just know, everything will be alright.

"Bella, what's going on?" I pull him over to my sofa and take a deep breath.

"What I'm about to tell you, please don't get mad, or upset. Just.. " and I stop because his face falls and it hurts my heart.  
"You've gotten me really worried" and I know I have but I'm fucking scared to tell you, you're going to be a dad. After a month of fucking me. Shit.

"I think, I'm pregnant" there. I said it. I pushed it out of my mouth. No dancing around it, I just plain old said the wretched words.  
Edward's face was in shock, his eyes had bulged a bit and I knew this is not going to go down well.

But as soon as I thought that he took a break and his face went soft.

"You think.." he started " so it's not for definite. We'll go to the doctors, see if there is an appointment free and then we'll discuss this"

He spoke in such a calm tone it made me wonder did he hear me correctly. I felt so man emotions at one time and I started to cry.  
"fuck" I spoke but he pulled me into his arms and cradled me.

"it'll be fine. Whatever the outcome. I'll not leave you in this, Bella" and them words comforted me. I felt this weight of worries lift off me. How did I doubt him? How did I ever question that he might leave me in this?

We left my apartment and drove down to our local Gp, she squeezed us in and I found myself led on he most uncomfortable table.

"Right, Miss steel. This lubricant will be cold but we should be able to see if there is someone living in there on the screen here"

She wasn't wrong. It was fucking freezing but I couldn't take my eyes off of the screen. I was fuzzy and black and little white bubbles floated around every now and then. I really couldn't tell what the fuck it was but I kept looking anyway. Edward was holding my hand, he was just as engrossed as me.

"oh" Dr Newton spoke and I looked at her. Fuck, what was wrong?

"Look, here you are – congratulations miss Swan, you have a baby" and then she paused the screen and printed a picture.

I looked at the little nudger on the screen and then to Edward. His face was shocked but yet so warm. He stoked my hand with his thumb. Soothing.

"Fuck" I spoke again and I started to cry.  
"Shh, no. Bella. Don't cry – it'll be okay" and he was kissing my forehead; my cheeks.

"Shit Edward. How can we do this?"

"we can" and he kissed my lips.  
I stared at the little picture, tears flowing down my face, looking at the child of Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen.

Fuck.


	8. Chapter 8 : You Found Me

**So people think maybe my little pregnant twist wasn't a good move, but trust me- it'll be fine. I think I might make it a sad ending though? Im not sure yet. I'm just playing with ideas. Bella is only 21 after all and many things have yet to come for her. **

**Take bets on boy or girl; i could twist it ;)**

**Stefanie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just own the plot. **

o0o

Chapter eight – It's you and me

o0o

How the fuck could I get myself in this situation? It's not exactly hard is it? Condoms and the pill. Yes, Bella that will provent you from unwanted babies. But no. I wasn't on the pill cause I was stupid and i made stupid decsions. We did use condoms though, and thats where the fault must have lied. 97% effective. My fucking ass.

I'm 21 in a good stable career and now I am knocked up. I'm 4 weeks pregnant, well, that's what the Doctor says. My little flutter in my belly is known. This is some crazy assed shit.  
Edward is estatic. To my suprise that is. He has accepted he is going to be father and taken that role in his stride. I wish i had his outlook on life. He's calm and excited and I'm here, scared and shitting bricks.  
And how was i even meant to take care of a fucking baby? I didn't even know how to change a diaper. I strayed away from children. I once had to look after my little cousin when I lived with my mother and I swear, I couldn't keep a child entertained for more than 1 minute. The next thing I knew it was crying outrageously and swaying the little thing did sweet fuck all. I near about pulled my hair out - once the baby sitting was over and I swore I'd never do it again.  
And babies need a lot of attention. All that t.l.c and all I'm good at looking after is my cat, but he sleeps all the time and I only have to open a tin twice a day. Babies mean diaper changers, breast feeding, puking, and no sleep. Not to mention all the shit you have to buy with them.

Fuck.

I was sat in my aparement whilst Edward was making us dinner. I was famished. This pregnancy thing certainly made my appetite grow. He did look good in the kitchen. My, he looked fucking beautiful.  
"Y'know, we're going to have to buy a crib" he started and i rolled my eyes. Genius idea Edward.  
"Obviously"  
He chuckled, "I was saying, where will the Crib be? We live in different houses..." and that's when the ball started ticking.  
"I guess, we'll have some things to figure out in the mean time" i spoke. Knowing full well he was suggesting living together.  
That frightened me nearly as much as the baby itself. It's different when you spend time together, but you can always leave and go back to the safety of you're own home. But us, living together – all the time? Well, I would never have to leave Edward and I hated that. However, would it be different if we didn't have any space between us?  
"Well, we have 7/8 months" and he winked. I laughed. Oh, he was perfect.

I decided to take a trip to Forks, to see my father. It's been a long while and I guess he should know that he's going to be a grandpa. I swear my heart stopped beating as that thought crossed my mind. My dad owns a gun and I know for a fact he will probably try and shoot whoever knocked me up out of wedlock.  
My father wasn't a traditional man, he didn't really take their values into consideration for himself, but with me, he wanted them. He wants the fairytale for me, successful life, happy marriage, loving husband – all when I'm 30 apparently.  
And i already know what he is going to say, " Bells, you're so young, think about your options" but what options do I have? Other than one and that thought never crossed my mind. Not once.

Edward acompanied me on this trip, it was probably about time to introdue him to dearest old daddy. I did warn him he can shoot – well but Edward just laughed. Not at all realising the seriousness in my tone.

My Dad's house was the same as when I was here. The white pickett walls were old and the paint was peeling off of the sides. His police cruiser was in the usual parking spot, showing off his autority of course.  
I walked through the front door, Edward in toe and saw my old man sat in his arm chair. His face lit up when he saw me and I felt at home.  
I looked just like my dad, brown hair, brown chocolate eyes. We were two peas from the same pod and I was pretty fucking glad about. I loved Charlie.

"Bells" and he gave me the biggest hug.  
"Hey dad... This is Edward, my boyfriend" and Charlie shook Edward's hand but still had a grip on me. My dad wasn't overly protective but still, I was his little girl.  
"Chief Swan" Edward spoke.  
"Charlie" my dad spoke in a rude tone. I punched his side gently and frowned.  
We ate lunch and caught up on life but I knew I had to drop the bomb on him eventually, anf fuck, I hoped Edward could run.  
"So you kids, how long you been together?" my dad asked  
"2 months or so" Edward replied and looked at me lovingly. It felt so much longer.  
Sigh. It's time, I took a deep breath and held Edward's hand. My dad was sat across us at the dining table. I could see in his eyes he was curious to why my behaviour had just changed. God, I hope he was ready.

"Dad, I have some news" and I saw him change his posture. "I know Edward and I haven't been together long and everything, but i guess some things just happen for a reason. We never intended this to happen, but it has and we can't and won't change it".

I took a real deep breath.

"dad, I'm pregnant"  
And I watched as his face went from pale to bright red in a matter of seconds. Anger was boiling in his blood and I swear I could feel the heat from all the way across the table.

"ISABELLA SWAN" he started and fuck, even at 21 being called by my full name make my heart fall out of my ass. Shit, someone save me now.  
"Do you not know how to wrap it?" Charlie started and I felt myself blush as this is such an emabarassing conversation to have, with your father when meeting your boyfriend for the first time.  
"Are you not even bothereing with safety procautions these days? Are you trying to wreck your career, Bella? You're 21. So young – you have years to have babies and now here you are. And you"

my dad now pointing his finger at Edward  
"did you not even think to put something on the end of it?" Charlie's face was bright red and though he wasn't shouting I knew he was so angry.  
"d-dad, we.. were safe. It's not 100% effective".  
I saw him huff but he still leaked anger.  
"I'm not happy about this Bella. In fact I'm really dissappointed with you" and he walked out the back door and into the garden.

He needed to cool off and i'd let him. I knew I'd dissappoint him eventually and tick, here it is.  
"It'll be okay" Edward spoke in my ear and kissed my cheek.  
"I really fucking hope so" I replied and looked into his green eyes for security.

What a fucking mess I was in.


	9. Chapter 9 : You are daddy's angel

**Hello everyone, well it's been a while hasn't it. Im sorry, i've recently been so ill therefore I have not even thought about picking up my laptop and entering the world of Edward and Bella. Sigh. But all is well, I am back. **

**This is going to be a quick chapter, well – I hope so. The grammar and spelling will probably be bad – ignore it. Enjoy the story only aha**

**Edward and Bella belong to Stefanie Meyer, the plot is mine though. So you can kiss my face now.**

**Also im being a lazy writer and doing this in two parts cause I don't have the full chapter yet though I want to post something asap. So here here.**

o0o

Chapter nine **Part one** – You are Daddy's angel

o0o

I guess I knew Charlie would react badly, but I never thought he'd ignore me for pretty much my whole stay with him. Though he didn't just ignore me, his daughter – he ignored Edward too – a guest in his house and that was pretty fucking rude.  
We'd pack our stuff up from me teenage bedroom and decided to head back to the city. Being here did no good and it was clear Charlie wasn't having any of it.  
Edward took our cases into the car and then we were ready to go.  
My dad was sat in his favourite chair as usual, a pissed look on his face – it's been there constantly.  
"I'll go wait in the car" Edward whispered into my ear. " Bye Charlie – nice meeting you" Edward spoke and my dad merely just huffed.  
Edward walked out of the door and it gave me one last chance to talk to my dad.  
"Dad.."  
"Y'know what Bella. I wanted more for you. I wanted you to go off and live. To be so successful and work your way up the business ladder. I didn't want you to be like your mom and me. You came into my life when we were so young. It was hard Bella, so hard in fact it broke your mom and I apart. I love you, kid. You were the best thing to happen to me. But I want more for you. I want you to have it all. I just think you're too young Bells, it's not easy raising a kid. And how do I know this Edward kid – who you've known for two minutes – will stick around?".  
Charlie had a tear in his eye and i'm pretty sure I did too. My dad just poured his heart out to me and I felt like I took a punch in the chest.  
What am I doing? I am so young. Shit.  
"Fuck, dad" and I started to shake, to cry – to let it all out on the one man who has been consistent in my life. My dad. The best dad.  
"i'm so sorry" I sniffed and he hugged me tight.  
"You'll be fine Bella. You know I'll be here if my baby girl needs me" and he kissed the top of my head, " go on now. Get home. Phone me soon".  
I wiped my eyes and left my childhood home.  
"love you dad"  
"Love you too, Bells" and then I shut the door behind me.

I am so pregnant and my bump was coming out on show. I grasped my clothes and wished they'd still fit me. My favourite jeans couldn't do up. The button would pop open again and I wanted to scream in frustration.  
I was getting ready for my 18 week check up. It was the big one. You know – where you can see if there is a P or a V.  
I've never really thought what gender i'd prefer and in all honestly, I don't think I could give a fuck. As long as baby is healthy.

Knock Knock at the door and I waddled to answer it.

Edward stood with the biggest grin on his face. A grin that still could make my heart melt into a slushy mess.  
"Ready?" he asked – I grabbed my purse and placed my hand in his.  
"yep" and we walked down to his car.

The drive wasn't long – but it was pretty silent. I swear the butterflies were eating at me, as the hospital got closer – they got bigger.  
Edward tried to make small talk, but I hardly answer. All I could think about was the little person inside of me and how I was getting so much closer in being a mother.

"Good afternoon Isabella, lets see your baby" Dr Newton spoke as she and the technician examined my protruding bump. Edward squeezed my hand tightly, I could tell he was excited.  
"Would you like to know the sex?" and it was a question Edward and I asked ourselves a lot, though we both decided we wanted to know. I couldn't wait 4 more months to find out  
"Please" Edward spoke, radiating love.  
Dr Newton stared at the screen whilst the technician was moving around my belly, trying to find that little golden spot between the legs.  
"Ah" she spoke and my heart rate picked up a little and Edward drew himself a little closer to me.  
"Congratulations to you both, you're having a baby girl" and she and the technician left the room for us to let the news sink in.  
I was having a little girl.

A girl.  
My heart exploded into flames. The love that burst out of me was amazing. I've never felt this much love before. It was strange – I didn't even think I was capable of it. Looking at the screen of my little girl made everything worth. And at that moment – I knew this was the best thing that could have happened to me.  
I turned my head to look at Edward and his face was beautiful. He had tears in his eyes and then I started imagining him with his daughter. A father daughter bond is magical and I could only hope that this was everything he wished for.

"We're having a little girl" I choked out and his answering smile was dazzling.  
"I can't wait to meet her" Edward replied and I knew I couldn't either.

O0o

**Part two/ the rest of this chapter up tomorrow – I promise it will be healthy and much longer xo**


	10. Chapter 10 : Sweet like Cinnamon

**I have been thee worst writer and I haven't even touched my laptop in around a month and a half. Siiiiiigh. I do apologise. I did promise after all – better late than ever right? **

**So.. where were we? **

**Ah yes, babies.**

O0o

Chapter 10 ( or 9.5 but shh ) : Sweet like cinnamon.

O0o

It was apparent that I was now a size of a house. I had my own gravitational pull and I hated it. I couldn't even sit on the toilet seat without some assistance. I was now 7 months pregnant and I was only 2 months away from meeting her.  
I had this rush of love flow through me but the following of being frightened soon joined in and I wondered if I were ready to be a mother.  
Too late now the natter in the back of my head spoke. Too fucking right. I couldn't step away; even if I wanted too. I am a mother. Shit the actual bed.

After much debating, I gave up my beloved flat and moved in with Edward. I loved my flat don't get me wrong – it just wasn't big enough to bring up a baby and have the man of my dreams live with me.  
Mr Maurice came with me though; I made sure about that. Edward wasn't so keen about the cat hair everywhere but I told him that was nothing compared to the oncoming baby puke and stinky nappies. He caved and here we are.  
I was sat on the sofa watching re-runs of one tree hill when in came Edward in some new attire. He was wearing an old tatty t-shirt and roughed up jeans.  
I snorted.

" What on earth are you wearing?" I questioned – though he still look so darn hot.  
"I was thinking, the baby should probably have her own room, right? So lets decorate!" and he shone that smile to me.  
I never actually thought of decorating the spare bedroom. It was currently just white but I guess this idea was where we should be going.  
"hmm. Okay".  
"I'll take a trip into the city and get some supplies. What colour do you think? For the walls?"

I didn't like the idea of pink for my baby, pink was too traditional, to cliché.  
"Wait, I'll come with you. We need the right colour" and I grabbed my bag and wobbled to Edward's silver Volvo.

We got to the hardware store in no time and I headed ( well, wobbled ) straight to the paints. I liked the colours of purple and yellow. Lilac was pretty and so was a light custard. Edward liked the lilac and I think I was swaying more to that than anything. After looking at a tone of swatches, I decided lilac was the right colour and we picked up 2 tins of paint. We looked around and found some cute floral boarding paper and it went perfectly with the paint.

"hey, Bella!" Edward called and I slowly made my way to his voice.  
Edward held a little shelf, with teddy bear book stands either side. It was a vintage style – all white and perfect.  
I smiled and took it from his hands. I started to imagine little books and teddy bears being laid on this shelf and everything felt so fitted, so right.  
"Perfect" I spoke and Edward placed it into the cart.

After searching the whole store and adding more things for our little girls room, we decided enough was enough and left the store. Of course my cravings came in and I made Edward go through, the drive through in 'n' out burger and I was satisfied.  
Once we were home I changed into this old tee and helped Edward paint our babies room. It was becoming more and more real and I was really excited for these two months to fly by.

Edward had work this morning so I was all by myself for the day. I had a conversation with Alice on the phone and she would not stop talking about how her and Jasper are going so well. Even planning their future already.  
I also phoned my dad but he wasn't home so I left the casual message of ' hey dad, hope you're okay, love bells'. And hung up.  
It occurred to me that I hadn't spoken to my mother in months, she doesn't even know what's going on with me really. Of course she knows I'm pregnant and that was due to my father's angry phone call to her – wondering did they teach me about contraception correctly. I fired up my laptop and dent her a healthy email and hoped she'd be down for my baby shower next month. Alice was throwing me my baby shower and I knew for a fact it would be so over the top that people would be sipping their drinks from big baby bottles.  
Edward was looking forward to it of course, I, I was not one for all the attention.

I found my old copy of Romeo and Juliet and decided to dive back into their love story but I was awoken 4 hours later with the front door opening.  
Wow. I couldn't even finish the first chapter before falling asleep. I tried to quickly move up from the sofa but in my condition that wasn't possible so I slowly got myself into gear and sat up.  
Edward walked into the living room holding a massive flat-packed box and I was very curious to what it was.

"Hey beautiful"

"hello... what is that?" and my eyes shifted to the mysterious box.

"A surprise. Follow me" and started for the stairs. Ow, fuck. I need to walk now. I slowly followed Edward up the mountain ( since when did we have so many? ) of stairs and into the babies bedroom.  
"The baby can't sleep on the floor can she?" he laughed and took the top off of the box. Inside was planks of white wood and a little vintage styled head board.  
"A crib?" I asked hand on my mouth  
Edward simply nodded and I took a breath of air. It was perfect. It fit into the room like the missing jig-saw puzzle. Everything was coming together so fast.  
My handy man put the crib together and it put it against the new lilac walls. I sighed at how good it looked. All I needed now was some toys, a diaper changing unit, some draws and my baby and the room was good to go.  
"thank you" I spoke and placed my head against his chest. Edward's arms came around my back and started rubbing me softly. His lips pressed against the top of my head.  
"I love you Bella" and my heart skipped a beat.  
"i love you too". And we stood their for was seemed like an eternity but I didn't care that my feet hurt. I loved him and the moment was utterly beautiful.

"we need a name" Edward spoke. We were led in bed, I was cuddled into his arms, though my bump made it much harder to get close to him. The baby kicked every now and then; both feeling it and smiling every time.

"Oh, do you have any in mind?" I certainly didn't. I never gave a thought about actually naming my little nudger. She was just, baby girl to me.

"I like the name Scarlet" and something clicked inside of me. Could I see myself with a baby girl, Scarlet?

Yes. I could.

" I love it" and I kissed his lips  
"really?"

"yes" I replied

"little Scarlet Cullen" Edward spoke and we drifted into the night dreaming of our little Scarlet.


	11. Chapter 11 : And it all falls down

**Hello! Lucky old you get yet another chapter this week! I had a dream last night and this idea for my story just popped into my head and now I _have_ to write it. I'm pretty amazed by my mind I tell you – but it is a sad twist so.. get out your tissues.**

**p.s – has anyone got their breaking dawn part 2 dvd yet? Mine arrived this morning! I have them alllll now. Too happy..**

**enjoy**

o0o

chapter 11: And it all falls down.

O0o

Everything was pretty much in order for the arrival of little Scarlet Cullen. A little flutter of love flies through me when I think of her name. It's just so real now. I couldn't ever imagine feeling this way, but yet here I am. I guess, when I went to that skanky bar in the city I'd never in two million years think this is where i'd have ended up months later. But you know what; best decision I'd ever made going. I got a wonderful boyfriend and a daughter on the way. I'm 21 yes, but that doesn't man I cant have these things. Everything happens for a reason. And this reason must be pretty fucking good.

Edward was at work today, he's got some important things to go through apparently so it's just me and little one today. Edward took his fancy BMW to his meeting today so I get to take his precious volvo out for a spin.  
I needed to go run some errands and pick up some last minute clothes for Scarlet, can't have a naked baby can I? No Bella.  
I grabbed my things and waddled to the car. I had to push the car seat back as my bump was touching the steering wheel and I don't know about you, but Scarlet is definitely not old enough to drive yet.

I took the long route into the city, admiring the views of the wonderful place I live, imagining going around with a baby in toe too.

I decided to hit babies R us first and raid their shop. I got too many cute things. Pink dresses, purple dresses, little leggings, a few onesies – my little girl will be spoilt. It was around lunch time when I'd finished and I swear my stomach spoke to me saying how hungry it was. I walked around to this little cafe and sat near the window looking at the world going by.  
I ordered myself a peach smoothie and a prawn salad - I was craving it oddly, oh and a cheeky slice of chocolate cake – hey, I'm a pregnant lady!

By the time i'd finished it was near 1pm and I guess I should make a move. I gathered my things and went back to the car. I turned the radio on and proceeded to drive out of the parking lot.  
Taylor swift came on the radio whilst I came up to the crossed junction. It was my favourite of her songs

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in, shame on me now,..._ I was singing at the top of my lungs when suddenly a car was coming speeding towards me on my right side.  
About everything slowed down and I swear I was in some matrix movie and only 3 things popped into my head.

My baby

Edward

and shit, I'm going to die.  
And in that instant the car was crashing into me and my head slammed against the wind screen. My vision went blurry, pain was protruding down my body.. then everything went black.

….

Everything hurt. Everything was black. I could hear faint voices near me but a beeping noise was over stepping them. I was trying so hard to open my eyes but they wouldn't. So I started to focus on the pain and it was everywhere. My head, my entire body. Everything was screaming at me in pain but I didn't care. I just wanted to open my fucking eyes and see the faces I love.

"Mr Cullen, Isabella is making some very good changes. We expect she'll be awake in the next few hours or a day. She's a very lucky woman to be alive".  
A males voice spoke and it wasn't one I recognised. Obviously Bella – you're clearly in the hospital.

I'm a very lucky woman to be alive? Fuck. And what about my baby, was she alive too? What's going on. I couldn't care if I was alive. I just wanted my baby safe.

"Bella. Open your eyes, please baby, I love you" and he spoke to me in the softest of voices. My Edward and he was here with me. Always saving me from day one – in so many ways. I tried to focus on his voice but the pain was too much and I drifted back into nothingness.

Something changed. I felt more. Well alive. I could move my eyes. Wrinkling them shut then I opened them. I saw a dirty ceiling with horrible lights – no shades, just a bulb. It made me squint slightly. I turned my head to the right slightly but that hurt like fuck. I saw Edward asleep in the chair – his face was crumpled up – his beard visible; showing that hasn't left me for a few days. My Edward.

I let out a cough but that killed my insides and I felt like I was dying though ironically it meant I was alive.

I saw Edward move slightly and his eyes opened slowly. He stared at me for a second then rushed towards me.  
"Bella" the words tumbled so fast out of his mouth and then he was kissing my forehead, my cheeks everything.  
"Bella, baby. I thought I'd lost you" and his eyes were getting tear filled.  
"no way" I croaked out and I tried to smile but the fucking pain …

"i love you" he spoke and I wanted to say it back but I couldn't muster up the energy, but I knew he knows already.  
I looked down and noticed something a little different. Wasn't my bump bigger than this? I swear II was a house but my bump now looks deflated.. as if the air had been let out of it.

I looked at edward with the biggest shocked expression.

"Scarlet?"

Edward stroked my face.  
"She's safe Bella. She had to be delivered early cause of troubles that were happening. She's absolutely beautiful but very tiny – 4lbs.. But I know she can't wait to meet you".

I felt like everything just exploded in front of me. She wasn't meant to be here yet. She still had two more months. She's too small. My baby is too small. But she's here. I'm a mother. Properly. My nudger is out of me and in the world.

I started to cry and wished that I never left the house that day. If I stayed home I'd be healthy and my baby girl would be healthy but no, I'm in the hospital black and blue and Scarlet's in a ward fighting each day.

What the fuck happened to my fairytale? Stupid fucking drivers on their fucking phones, that's what.

"shhh, baby. You're okay. Scarlet's okay. I'll take care of you" and he kissed my head again. So soothing but nothing could stop this feeling. I couldn't even protect my daughter when she was in my tummy – so how the fuck am I going to do it now she's in the world?

Fuck. Maybe I wasn't ready for motherhood. Maybe I'll be the shittiest mum. Probably.

After what felt like forever a nurse and Doctor Webber came to my aid and gave me some medicine for the pain. He checked me over and yes, I was very lucky. I have 4 broken ribs on my right, bruising pretty much everywhere on my right side and a nice gash on the side of my head which knocked me out for 4 days. My body just couldn't cope with the accident clearly. Unfortunately the impact of the accident made Scarlet detach from the placenta therefore she went into stress and they had to get her out. She's too small and she's in an incubator apparently. It's touch and go. She's having to live on a heart monitor for the time being but he said everyday he sees a change. That's my little nudger, getting stronger each day. I wasn't aloud to leave my bed for the next 24 hours and if Doctor Webber agrees, then I can go see Scarlet. Edward's seen here everyday and touched her little hands through the holes in the incubator. He tells me how much she looks like him but she has my dark hair.  
I'm fucking jealous that he has to tell me this and I can't see her for myself like he has. But I've got to heal.

Yeah yeah yeah. I'd rather get out of this fucking awful bed and see my baby.. but I can't. All I can do is lay hear and listen to how beautiful she is. Sigh.

I eventually drifted off into a sleep, dreaming of having Scarlet in my arms, but she had no face. I didn't know what she looked like. But yet, the dream was still perfect.

"BELLA BELLA"

I was awoken by Edward's worried tone and that made me heart stop.  
"what?"  
"Scarlet's stopped breathing"

And at that moment I swear everything stopped and my world came down into flames.

O0o

**hmm. I'm not sure about this chapter but I'll keep it. Of course I'm not going to keep it sad and everything will work out in the end but poor baby scarlet aye. She'll be okay I promise.**

**( this is based on my own birth – my mother gave birth to me 2 months early and I was 4lbs and had to go on a heart monitor. I also stopped breathing. It's a traumatic topic to write about.. I hope I can do it okay and not too.. shabby... :) )**


End file.
